


Misconception

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan calls Reid ‘pretty boy’. Some officers get the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on my blog (korrmin.tumblr.com) because occasionally I post fics on there and forget to post them on here. I also post lots of Criminal Minds. On top of that, you can send me moreid prompts and there's a good chance I'll write them! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this short fic~ I'll be updating 'Destiny' tomorrow!

Morgan walked out into bullpen, rolling his shoulders. The team had just landed in Georgia and JJ was busy fixing up a room for them. He’d been helping for a bit before eventually offering the idea of lunch. JJ’s stomach had grumbled; an unspoken answer. 

Laughing, he’d patted her back. “I’ll go grab us some burgers, okay?”

With a nod from her, he had left in search of the team’s genius.

As Morgan had expected, he was sitting at one of the desks in the station skimming through the case files. He was, like always, focused on nothing but the words on the page before him. His eyes were narrowed, his tongue poking out between his lips.

“Hey,” he offered. He snorted when Reid nearly jumped out of his chair.

Reid looked up, obviously displeased with having been startled and having no way of denying it. He cleared his throat, closing the folder before placing it on the desk. He shifted in his chair, getting situated.“What’s up?”

Morgan smiled a little, his eyes instinctively glancing over the file. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me.” Reid lifted an eyebrow, no doubt waiting for clarification. “JJ wants lunch.”

He watched Reid as he seemed to consider the offer. “I guess that’d be fine.” Reid stood up, grabbing his satchel and slipping it over his head. “But you’re paying.”

Rolling his eyes, Morgan slung an arm around his shoulders. He grinned, toothy and wide. “Of course, pretty boy, you’re cheap.” He teased, gently elbowing his side.“I expect it no other way.”

The pair left the station, and not once did Morgan remove his arm.

“Do you think - ” an officer started, staring after the two agents.

A different officer with a tag that stated his name, Jeff, interrupted him. “What do I think?” He didn’t take even a second to think. “Dude, who calls their guy friend ‘pretty boy’?” He pointed his gaze on the other officer. “That’d be like me calling you pretty boy, Andy.”

Andy made a face. “No thank you.”

“Exactly,” Jeff replied. “They’ve gotta be dating.”

—

Morgan should’ve realized it, should’ve realized the officers had gotten the wrong impression, but  _he didn’t._ The little moves they made to make sure he could sit next to Reid, the vague comments that went over his head - the signs were all there but he didn’t realize any of them.

Until Hotch said it was time to give the profile. It wasn’t complete or sturdy - usually they’d wait - but time was running out and it couldn’t hurt, and so with that he had JJ gather up everyone.

It was one little comment from Jeff that stopped Morgan. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for your boyfriend to get out of the bathroom?”

He paused, and the entire room went quiet. JJ turned around and covered her mouth with her hand; a weak attempt to keep from laughing. Morgan licked his lips, glancing at the officer. “Excuse me?”

There was no indication the officer was joking; his face churned into a serious and calm expression. “The genius” he repeated, waving his hand, “I mean he’s part of your team too, right?”

JJ peered at Morgan, waiting for his reaction.

“I just thought you’d like for him to be present for the briefing,” the officer continued after a moment, speaking slowly now as if he was finally sensing the awkwardness lingering in the air, “that’s all.”

Morgan didn’t say a word, not having the time. Reid entered the room, the door shutting quietly behind him. He didn’t seem to pick up on the tension, which wasn’t too surprising considering he always had a problem with that. He approached Morgan.

He glanced around the room. “Aren’t we giving the briefing?”

Morgan shifted, their shoulders brushing. It was such a soft touch Morgan wouldn’t have even noticed it if not for Andy pointing a finger. “See, it’s not our fault if we got confused.”

Confused, Reid peered at Morgan. “What are they talking about?”

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. “You’re always standing so close to each other and touching. You,” he gestured at Morgan, “you can’t keep your hands off him and you call him ‘’pretty boy’, come on,” he gestured a hand at Reid, “and you’re always looking to him whenever you speak like you’re so focused on his opinion or something.”

Andy nodded. “So it’s not weird that we assumed.”

Exasperated, Reid crossed his arms. “Assumed  _what_?”

“They assumed we were dating,” Morgan sighed, glancing at the genius. 

Reid blinked. “Aren’t we?”

If it was possible, JJ might’ve gotten whiplash she turned around so fast. Her eyes started on Reid before landing on Morgan. “What?” Her voice was dripping with pure curiosity, maybe a little hurt from where it was obvious she would’ve wanted Reid to tell her.

Morgan couldn’t spend his time paying attention to her, though, he was too focused on the doctor looking at him innocently as if he hadn’t just said the most shocking thing he could’ve (given the situation). 

“Spencer,” he breathed. “I don’t - we never - “

He nodded, cutting him off. “I mean, I know we never verified it or anything or even said we liked each other but…” Reid paused, his tongue running over his lips almost nervously. “But I always assumed because he’s right.” He side-eyed the officer. “We act like a couple. I guess I just…” His gaze settled back on Morgan, an unexpected confidence hiding behind hazel orbs. “I assumed we didn’t have to say it aloud.”

Morgan silently glanced at Hotch, and that was enough for him to understand.

“That’s it,” Hotch announced, his voice loud. “We can’t waste more precious time. JJ, officers,” he nodded at the mentioned individuals before opening the door, “let’s go give the briefing.”

Despite obviously wanting to stay, JJ slipped through the door followed by the officers. Hotch lingered for a moment before doing the same, closing the door behind him and giving the two agents some privacy.

Once they were alone, Morgan put all his attention back on Reid. “I never knew you…” He ran his hand up and down his neck; a nervous habit. “I didn’t think you felt that way.”

Reid was handling everything unexpectedly well. He reached out, gentle and soft, and touched Morgan’s arm. He realized the meaning behind it and put his hand down. “You don’t have to be so nervous, Derek.”

He nodded slowly. “But I’m just… You like me? Like  _that_?”

“I’m sorry,” Reid said after a moment, and Morgan noticed he was wringing his hands. He was nervous, too, despite how calm he tried to appear. “I should’ve properly told you. I just…” He smiled, small and unsure. “With the way we acted around each other, I assumed you knew how I felt.” He turned his gaze onto the ground. “Even more, I assumed you had to feel the same.”

Morgan’s tongue darted out, dampening his chapped lips. “Spencer,” he started but Reid kept his gaze on the ground. “Spencer,” he repeated, soft but firm, “look at me.”

He lifted his head finally. “I’m sorry, I won’t - “

But he was interrupted by Morgan placing a hand on his shoulder. Reid stiffened, his heart jumping. “Pretty boy,” Morgan breathed, and a part of Reid felt relieved to be hearing the familiar nickname. “You should’ve told me how you feel, you know that, don’t you?”

Reid frowned. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Morgan smiled, a sight Reid loved seeing, and his hand dropped from his shoulder, finding the doctor’s hand and grasping it. Shocked was an understatement. Reid wasn’t unhappy with the action, though, and squeezed the other agent’s hand tightly to show it.

“If you don’t tell me you like me,” Morgan started, running his thumb over Reid’s knuckles - a small show of affection, “how can I let you know I feel the same way?”

Reid couldn’t help the butterflies that flew through his stomach. “But you acted like… Derek,” he squeezed his hand again, giving a determined expression. “Don’t just say what I want to hear. I can handle rejection.”

Morgan laughed breathlessly. Even determined, the genius looked breathtakingly beautiful. “Spencer, I’m not going to pretend that I know exactly how I feel or what I want but I don’t think it’s arguable that I feel something for you I don’t feel for the others. Or anyone, really.” He released Reid’s hand, taking him into his arms. “I don’t honestly know what that means for me right now but damned if I’ll let my stupid confusion ruin my chance with you.”

Reid silently buried his face into Morgan’s shoulder, hiding the smile he felt coming on. He knew it wasn’t a definite ‘I like you, too’ but it was enough. For right now, at least.


End file.
